Por tus defectos, y a pesar de tus virtudes
by Segreta
Summary: Simples pensamientos de Hiroto sobre Midorikawa. ¿Yaoi? Se supone que hay, pero yo no lo encuentro, así que, aunque no te vaya mucho, es legible. Lee y juzga.


_Bueno... Aquí un pequeño one-shot ^-^_

_¿Trama? No tiene, simplemente... Sentí la necesidad de escribir esto, y en cinco minutos ya estaba listo, así que... lo publiqué._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, si lo fuese... ¡Mujuajajaja! xD_

* * *

><p>Ahí estás, bromeando, como siempre. No te das cuenta de que hay un límite. Haces una idiotez detrás de otra, y te sientes orgulloso por ello. Puedes disfrazarte, romper algo, o hacer comentarios impropios. Nunca te darás cuenta de ello. Eres el rey de la inocencia. No captas las indirectas, y tardas más de lo normal en procesar las cosas más sencillas. Restas importancia a los asuntos que lo son, y luego lloras por nimiedades.<p>

Tus carcajadas son demasiado ruidosas, y cuando duermes respiras muy fuerte, mientras babeas de forma incomprensible la almohada. Nunca me dejas dormir. Y si tienes una pesadilla, me la contarás con pelos y señales, e insistirás en apagar una lamparita. No podré apagar la luz hasta que duermas de nuevo.

Porque, además, eres un poco cobarde. Y crédulo. Te aterrorizan las historias de terror y te vuelves paranoico: ves sombras por todas partes, y te sobresaltas por nada.

No tienes el instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado: temes a las gallinas, pero no te importaría andar en medio de una carretera muy transitada, o intentar escalar sin sujeción, con peligro de caer. Y eso no es valentía, es estupidez.

Eres horriblemente despreocupado. Y muchas cosas tontas llaman tu atención. Cambias de ideas rápidamente, como un torbellino, al igual que de carácter. Y eso me desconcierta.

De repente, el idiota habitual se esfuma y aparece otra persona distinta, frágil, que no cree valer lo suficiente. Y verte así me hace enfadar.

Pero esos momentos de melancolía desaparecen de pronto, y de nuevo me encuentro con esa persona molesta, que me conoce tan bien que sabe exactamente cómo hacerme enfadar. Y lo haces, porque eres tremendamente infantil.

Si a cualquiera le preguntaran que es lo más le gusta… Podría responder la familia, los amigos, la música, viajar, leer… Tú no. Sin dudarlo, y olvidándonos a todos (y a mí), responderías la comida.

Porque no paras de comer. Siempre que vas a visitar a alguien, saludas y entras directo a la cocina. Matarías por un helado.

Aunque… Bueno, no quiero admitirlo, pero también matarías por mí. Me lo dijiste.

Porque tú, a pesar de que suele meter la pata al hablar, también tienes tus momentos. Esos instantes en los que me dices cosas sencillas, francas, que llenan mi corazón. Porque sé que es verdad.

No mientes. Nunca. Dices las cosas con total sinceridad y actúas según tus principios, sin vergüenza, sin el "qué dirán".

Si estoy triste, serás el primero en preguntarme qué me ocurre. No se te da bien consolar a la gente, por lo que optas por intentar hacerme reír. Y siempre consigues arrancarme una sonrisa.

En ocasiones no eres el más inteligente, ni el más hábil, pero lo superas todo con una buena dosis de esfuerzo. Eres tremendamente trabajador. También sabes sobreponerte a las situaciones. Tu triste pasado no ha hecho mella en ti. Eres un superviviente.

Eres muy carismático. El centro de atención. Te gusta que te escuchen, no pasar desapercibido. Y a mi me gusta escucharte.

Eres amable, bromista y cariñoso. Tus enormes ojos brillan cada vez que algo te gusta. Te encanta liar las cosas, pero, aunque me queje de ello y no quiera admitirlo, eso convierte mi vida en una aventura.

Y por tus defectos, y a pesar de tus virtudes, te quiero.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, ya está, ¿qué tal? Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado n_n<em>

_La pareja técnicamente es un HiroxMido, pero se podría aplicar a más (siempre con Midorikawa, of course). La verdad es que al principio no había nacido como nada "romántico", pero al poner los fragmentos de por la noche, lo de "mataría por tí"... Tuve que poner ese final. Espero que se haya notado el cambio entre los muchísimos defectos y luego, de pronto, las virtudes, ya que ese era el plan ^-^_

_Y bien, ¿se merece un review pequeñito?_

**_Sayonara, babies ^-^_**


End file.
